


the Lewis brothers

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bottom Sam, Good Parent John Winchester, M/M, Mute Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: After Mary death, John decided to put Sam and Dean to adoption in order to protect them from monsters and himself.Dean and Sam grow up far away from the Supernatural world, in a loving family.But you can't ruin away from what's already written.





	the Lewis brothers

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to RebbekkahMorningstar who beta this work and helped me through it  
> Enjoy !

John grew up without his dad, one day he was here and the next, he was gone. His mom loved him, but he could see in her face how painful it was for her to look at him, how much he looked like his father. He hates his father. Sadly, he comes to hate his mother too.

At eighteen John is drafted into the war. He still has nightmares about it, about the blood, the smell, the death. God, the death. He doesn’t know how many people he killed, can’t even remember their faces, and yet, they’re all haunting his dreams.

He was broken all alone, but then Mary came; he was still broken but not alone. She understands him. He talks to her, and she seemed to understand what he was saying, like she had lived the same thing. He never thought he could love this much, never though he could love at all, but Mary was everything he wanted, everything he needed.

When she fell pregnant, he was afraid he wouldn’t be a good father. How can you be a good father when you never had one?  All his troubles vanished when he saw Dean.

Dean was born weighing seven pounds and six ounces of adorable.  His beautiful green eyes would catch John’s attention and make him smile. 

He thought he couldn’t love anyone more than Mary, he had never been more wrong. One look at his little boy and he was gone over his head.  

He enjoyed watching Dean grow. At one, he said his first word “ Dada”, looking at him like he held the moon. John smiled and held Dean close, wondering how he ended up so lucky.

Dean took his first steps, he pulled up on the coffee table and walked to John, Dean was a Daddy’s boy. John was overwhelmed with how quick he was learning. He knew the time would fly and soon he would be beating the young ladies off of him with a stick.

Then Sam came, and he was afraid his heart won’t support all this love.

Dean was a great big brother from the start, he would play with his brother, help his mother with feeding him, he would even help change his little brother.  John had never been more proud. Sometimes, he would spent hours watching his family, imagining their future together.

 He could picture everything, from the bedtime stories to the baseball games. Growing old with Mary by his side. There will be fights, but he will take them happily, will stay with them, not matters what. Because that’s what family is about.

 

Mary died.

Suddenly, the bright and happy future he was imagining come crashing into a million pieces.

He started investigating, passing days and night searching. It wouldn’t give him Mary back, but he owes her this. He learned about the Supernatural world. The monsters. All in search of the thing that ripped his happily ever after away, that took his sweet Mary and the mother of his sons.

He was so absorbed in his work that he didn’t pay attention to his sons. Dean didn’t cry, not once, but he stopped talking. Not entirely, though. He would say his brother’s name sometimes, and every night without exception, he would come to John and asked him when his mommy was coming back.

Until one day when everything becomes too much. Sam was crying, and John couldn’t figure out why. He was bouncing the baby in his arms, praying for Mary to come back, to help him.

“When is mommy coming back?” Dean little voice asked

Every other night, John would have told him that his mom was with the angels, that she won’t come back to us. But not tonight.

“For fuck sake Dean, she’s not coming back! She’s dead, can’t you get that? Or are you too dumb to understand?”

Young, he was too young to understand that. John knows that.

He never saw Dean looking so scared, never wanted him to be.

That’s when he made the decision. Dean and Sam were his whole life, his flesh, and blood. He loves them, more than anything. That’s why they couldn’t stay with him. They deserve to be happy, to have a normal childhood.

“Are you sure about that?” Bobby asked again, hoping that this time, the answer will be no.  

“I have to do this Bobby” His voice was shaking, and tears were ready to fall, but he won’t change his mind.

He had made the arrangements with a local adoption agency. The woman promises him that they will have a nice family. He never believed in promises but he wrapped his mind around this one. He had to believe this, believe that he was doing what was right for his boys, that he was doing what Mary would have wanted him to do.

“I love you,” He whispered, kissing his boys sleepy head.

That was the right thing to do.

 

 

 

 

The Lewis’ were high school sweethearts, grew up together, their parents going to same church. When they got married, no one was surprised, but everyone was happy. It was the perfect marriage. Until they tried to have kids.

Mark was sterile. Completely, and irrevocably. He hates himself for not being able to give children to Alicia. He thought about a sperm donor. Their religion was against it, their families too, but no one needs to know. It would be between them and God.

Alicia had said no. There was plenty of children waiting for parents out there, and one of them was destined for them.

They were present to Sam. He was nine months old, and the most beautiful baby their even seen. That’s a thing only parents would say, and Alicia cried when she hugged him.

“What happened to his parents?” Mark asked, caressing the baby head

“His mom died in an accident and his father wasn’t capable of taking care of him.”

There was something she wasn’t telling them, Mark could see it. He didn’t say anything. They were lucky enough to have found Sam, the rest didn’t matter.

They were ready to go when Sam started crying and kicking. No matter what they did, he wouldn’t stop. He looked in pain, and they couldn’t understand why.

“Sammy!” They heard someone yelling and when they turned around, they found a little boy, who was probably not older than five, running in their direction.

Sam extends his arms for him to take him. Alicia obliged. Their new son stopped crying immediately, giving a big bright smile to the other boy, who was hugging him and kissing his head.

“Who’s that?” Alicia asked Miss Eve

“Dean. He’s Sam older brother,” She didn’t look pleased by his intervention.

“You didn’t tell us he had a brother! You can’t split them!” Mark could see how angry his wife was, and he was right here with her. It was clear that the little boys were really attached to each other.

“Dean is… He’s a tough kid. He doesn’t talk, apart from his brother’s name. They seemed to have developed a co-dependency relationship, and we all agreed that it was best for them if they didn’t stay together.”

Mark and Alicia shared a look, and it’s enough to take a decision.

“We’ll take them both.”

 

 

 

“Sam and Dean Lewis,” Mark said proudly, his arms around his wife’s waist. She’s smiling too, bigger than he ever saw her smiled before.

Sam and Dean are sleeping in Dean’s bed, curled around each other. They would probably be in trouble if they got an inspection right now. Sam is supposed to sleep in his crib, but every time they tried to, Sam started crying and Dean is on the verge of tears. Mark can’t find himself to be worried about that, in fact, he’s admirative of how pure and lovely those two boys are. He won’t have it another way.

“I’m so happy Mark,” Alicia whispered, tears running on her face “We did the right thing honey, I’m sure of it.”

“I believe that too.”

They share a soft kiss before watching their sons again. Sometimes, life didn’t go as planned, and it’s for the best.

 

 

 

The first time that Sam walked, he goes straight to Dean’s arms, completely ignoring Mark. The first word that he says is not mom or dad, it’s “De” and even if they hated saying it, Mark and Alicia are jealous of the love their boys share.

They loved them, as much as parents can love their child, but sometimes, they wonder if the boys love them. It’s not against them, they know that. It’s like Sam and Dean can’t love anyone but each other, no matter how hard they tried.

Sam is five now, sitting at the table with a serious expression on his face, his tongue between his teeth. Alicia looked at him fondly while cooking the meal, wondering what her little boy is doing.

“Sammy!” Dean come running, a big smile on his face

“Wash your hands first Dean,” She said when she saw her boy trying to steal a cookie

He nods, doing as she says. He still doesn’t talk, except for his brother’s name, but the psychiatrist assures them that one day, he would. He just needs time.

“You can’t look De, I’m not done yet!” Sam hide his drawing with his tiny arms, which made Dean laughs. “Ok, look!” The little boy says proudly, exposing his masterpiece

Alicia turned around, wanting to see it too. Sam had been working on it for the past hour, not letting her see it, but even now, she can’t quite tell what is it.

“It’s wonderful honey,” She ruffled his hair, ignoring Sam protest.

“Thanks! You like it De?”

Dean, apparently, has no problem understanding the drawing because he’s smiling and blushing, adding little details to it.

“What is it exactly?” Alicia asked, wishing she could understand too

“That’s De, and I at our wedding mommy!”

She dropped the plate that she’s holding, letting it expose in little pieces on the floor. Both boys looked at her with worried eyes, Dean pushing Sam behind him for protecting him.

“Mommy?” Sam little voice is shaking

“I’m sorry honey, I… The plate was really wet,” Neither of the boys seem convinced but they don’t say anything. “Sam, I know you love your brother very much, but you can’t marry him”

“Why not?”

“Because boys don’t marry boys. And brothers can’t be in love. It’s wrong.”

“But I- “Dean gave Sam one look and the younger boy doesn’t say anything else. It worries Alicia, how much power Dean has on Sam. He can’t talk, but they never needed words. They can understand each other with one look, one touch, and as cute as it was when they were little, it’s starting to worry Alicia. “I’m sorry Mom.”

“It’s alright hon’” She kissed both of their head before cleaning the mess that she made. They are little boys, they don’t know what is wrong and what isn’t, it’s innocent, she shouldn’t have reacted like that. They will understand when they grow up.

She pretends not to see it when Dean leaned and kiss Sam on the mouth.

 

 

 

“Look who came during the night!” Mark filmed as his sons rush into the living room, a big smile on their face.

“Santa!” Sam yelled, running forward the present “Look how much presents I got!”

Dean smiled at his brother, before sitting on the floor next to his own pile of presents.

“I got a train, dad!” Sam said, posing proudly so his dad can take the picture “What did you get Dean?”

His brother shows him some tapes of Led Zeppelin and a t-shirt of Metallica. He smiled at his parents, thanking them. At 12, he doesn’t believe in Santa anymore, but Sam does, so he can’t go hugged them without Sam finding it weird.

They continue opening their present, Sam bouncing everywhere and talking without stopping. They all find it cute at first, but now, even Dean is starting to get annoyed by his brother talk.

“Well, I think there aren’t any presents left,” Alicia said, throwing the gift wrap in the trash. They’re supposed to be at her parent’s house in two hours, letting some time for Sam to enjoy his present.

“I’ve got one for Dean,” Sam said before running in his room.

 They finally stopped sharing the same room two years ago, much to Mark’s relief.  Every night, Alicia can hear the sound of door opening and the footstep of either one of their sons.

Sam sits on the floor next to his brother and gives him his present, wrapped in what seemed to be some newspapers.

“What is it?” Mark asked, still filming

Dean isn’t smiling anymore, and he showed his parents a necklace, with some kind of totem on it.

“You don’t like it?”

“Sam, where did you find this?” Alicia asked, taking the present in her hands.

“Santa putted it in my room during the night,” He replied innocently, not understanding why everybody is freaking out.

Mark is calling the police while Alicia packed their clothes, her whole body shaking. Someone was in their house. In their son’s bedroom. He could have been abducted, could have been killed.

Sam is crying, wrapping himself around Dean.

“Shhh Sammy” Dean whispered, caressing his brother’s hair

“I ruined Christmas”

Dean is shaking his head, trying to console the little boy as he can, the necklace lying on the floor in front of them.

The police can’t do anything. There isn’t any evidence of a break in, It’s Christmas and they would rather be with their family instead of working. They told them that Sam must have found it in the street and the case is closed.

They spend the two following months with Alicia’s parents before moving into a new house.

Dean keeps the necklace.

 

 

 

“Mom and Dad aren’t home,” Sam whispered in his brother’s ear, taking his lob between his teeth

Dean laughed, his hands sliding down his brother’s back and finding their way to his ass. Sam lets out a long moan, hiding his face in Dean’s neck.

He can’t help it; the slightness touch of Dean makes him shiver like the first time. They’ve been having sex for two years now, ever since he turned 15, despite Dean’s reluctance. He thought that Sam was too young and was afraid of hurting him. But now, they barely can’t keep their hands off of each other. Sam blushed when he thinks about all the times their parents almost caught them.

Dean thinks their mom knows, says he can see it in the way she looks at them sometimes, or when she’s talking with the pastor and end up crying in his arms. He thinks that she’s having an affair with him, but Sam told him that he was saying evil everywhere.

Dean makes Sam rolled off of him, slapping his ass when Sam groaned in dissatisfaction.

“We’re going out?”

Dean nods, putting his jacket on.

“Where?”

 _“Surprise,”_ He heard Dean say in his head.

Dean still doesn’t talk, except for his name, but since Sam was 13, he can hear him in his head. It’s weird, and not Dean’s voice at all. No sentences, only single words. It’s more than enough for them. Nobody knows, of course. Sam even hesitated to tell it to Dean at first. He told him that he thought he was crazy. Dean told him “ _Soulmates”_ and Sam had laughed through the tears. They kissed for the first time that night.

They took Dean’s car and drove through three cities before stopping. Like that, they could be together without risking being seen. During the drive, Sam laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, while his brother let his hand rest on his thigh. They listen to Metallica, Dean humming the songs and taping in rhythm on Sam.

“Dinner and a movie?” Sam couldn’t help but smile, which own him a kiss on the nose

They walked hand in hand through the city, enjoying the fresh air and each other presence. They were far away from their closed mind city, no one looked at two guys holding hands like they’re an abomination here. They probably would if they knew they are brothers.

They went to the cinema, and Sam is only a little ashamed to admit that they passed the entire movie making out, much to the annoyance of others. It’s not his fault, really, Dean is just so hot, so close, he would be a crime to keep his hands for himself. It’s not helping that Dean is sending him dirty image in his head. It’s something new, too, being able to send dirty images to each others head. Sam is the one with the “power”, but Dean found a way to communicate what he wants with him.

Dean picked a nice restaurant, and they sit facing each other, their legs interlacing below the table.

Dean showed him the dessert section, asking him if he wants one and Sam bits his lips before leaning over, his mouth touching Dean’s ear.

“Take me home for the dessert?”

They’re out of the restaurant in less than two minutes.

Dean pushed him against a wall, one of his leg between his, and he starts kissing him, fucking his mouth with his tongue. Sam lets out a long moan, gripping Dean’s hair and begging for more. He doesn’t care that they’re still in public, he’s pretty sure that no one can see them anyway.

Then Dean stopped, his body still pressed against Sam but now in a protective way.

“What?” Sam asked, panting

Dean put his finger in front of his mouth, looking everywhere. He took Sam hand and they almost run to the car, with Dean still looking down the street and on the road.

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

_“Follow.”_

“You… You think someone is following us?”

Dean nods, closing the door of the car once they were in.

It’s not the first time that either of them felt like that, like someone was watching them. Once, Sam could swear he saw a car following him, and he passed the whole night awake in Dean’s arms, eyes fixed on the windows.

Dean has a gun under his pillow. After the awful Christmas five years ago, they both started learning about guns and self-defense. They learned by themselves, afraid of how their parents would react. Sam truly loved them, but sometimes, it was like they were from another planet.

The drive home was made in silence, both of them looking in the wing mirror to be sure that no one was after them.

Dean double checked every window before going to bed. Sam pouted, laying on his own bed. It wasn’t Dean fault, he knows that, but their parents weren’t going out as often, and instead of having a nice night together, they end up scared because of… Nothing. Because there was surely no one watching them, except in their head.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, entering the room. When Sam didn’t answer, he climbed into the bed, his body on top of his brother’s. This is a time when he wished he could talk, wished he could whisper sweet nothings in Sam’s ear, could make him feel better. But every time he tried to talk, the words got caught in his throat and nothing comes out.

Dean had always been told that action spoke louder than words, he was great with showing Sam how he felt. Comforting him with small touches, or turning him on with a flick of his tongue. He knew how to take care of Sam better than anyone else.

He kissed the back of Sam’s neck, his hand stroking his hair gently.

_“Sorry,”_

“’Not your fault,” Sam sighed, turning around so they are facing each other. “It’s just… We’re practically never alone”

Dean gave him a little smile before rubbing his nose against his, which made Sam laugh a little. He laid next to his brother, and with his fingers, he traced letters on Sam’s stomach.

“Soon?” Sam frowns, not sure if he was correct.

Dean spells more words on his skin

“College?” Sam sits on the bed and Dean follows “You want to come to college with me?”

Dean nods and Sam swore he saw him blush. He burst into laughter before throwing himself at his brother’s neck. The force sent Dean on his back, and he laughed, arms wrapped around Sam while his brother started kissing his neck.

College was something they barely talked to their parents’ about. Dean finished high school and started working at the garage. School had never been for him. The only reason he finished was that Sam asked him to, and he didn’t want his parents to be disappointed. It was different for Sam. He loves school, loves learning things, and he dreams of going to college. He won’t go without Dean, though, and everybody knows that.

“We could take an apartment next to the college,” He says, sitting on Dean lap “I mean, if you’re ok with paying. I’m sure you can find a job down there, and I could take one too.”

Dean nods, even if he knows that Sam wasn’t even looking at him, too busy imagining their future. Where they wouldn’t have to sneak around as much. Dean could kiss Sam anywhere in their home and it would be alright. A home where he could make love to Sam in every room, on every surface, without being afraid of being caught.

“You think mom and dad will be ok with that?” Sam said pulling Dean from his thoughts.

Dean nods again, even if he knows that it wasn’t true. Their dad will be happy, but their mom will worry. She knows about them, he’s sure of it.  She doesn’t approve, but she won’t say anything.

Sam smiles even bigger and he kissed Dean’s mouth hard.

“We’re gonna be so happy!” He said, cheek red with excitement. Dean could only agree. 

 

 

 

 

 

“My baby is going to college!” Alicia said, hugging Sam tight.

“Moommmm!” He protested but hugged her too.

They were dropping the last box into their apartment, which turned out to be on the campus. Dean found a job at the college itself, allowing him to live with the students.

“I’m so proud of you!” She caressed his cheek, looking at him fondly “I still can remember the first time I saw you, I fell in love right away.”

Dean groans, which made them all laugh. Alicia walked to him and took him in her arms.

“You too, of course. I love both of you the same.”

Mark pretended to mock them, but Sam could see tears in his eyes. They’re a close family, rarely doing anything without each other. The longest time they spend apart was one week, and even if they appreciate being able to have sex on every single surface of the apartment and spending their time naked, they still would miss their parents.

Now they would have to learn to live here, at Sandford, far, far away from their parents.

“Come on, it’s a happy day, stop crying!” Mark said, grabbing Dean by the shoulders “We’re not that far away. One call and we’re here in four hours.”

“Really reassuring dad,” Sam said, rolling his eyes

Alicia slapped Sam’s head before kissing him one more time, leaving a red trace on his cheek.

“We need to go, but we will see you soon, and we will call. Everyday!” She warned.

Dean grimaced and pretended to ask his father for help, which got him a long sigh from his mother. After a lot of more of kisses and hugs, they were finally alone in their new home.

“I thought they would never leave!” Sam said, collapsing into Dean’s arms

Dean agreed, closing his eyes.

“They’re good parents. We’re lucky to have them.”

Dean didn’t say anything, memories of their biological parents filling his mind. He kissed Sam’s hair and soon, they both fall asleep in each other arms.

 

 

 

 

 

“God, Dean” Sam whispered, his hands in his brother’s hair, trying to put him closer, to make his tongue go deeper inside of him.

Dean smiled against Sam’s hole, holding his cheek apart. He kisses Sam’s thigh before letting his tongue trace Sam’s stomach, his abs until he reached his erect nipples.

“Dean, I swear you need to hurry”

Dean laughs before kissing Sam, putting two fingers inside Sam’s spit-slick hole. Sam is still loose from earlier, which is a good thing considering how eager they both are. Dean worked his fingers quickly over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his brother, making Sam gasp with need.

Sam grabbed the lube and handed it to Dean who covered his member before entering him. Having their own apartment allowed him to scream as much as he wants, and right now, with Dean thrusting into him like an animal, hitting his sweet spot each time while devouring his throat, he wants to scream with all he got.

 _“Come”_ He heard Dean told him in his mind, and Sam can’t do nothing but oblige, coming at the same time as his brother shot inside of him.

Dean collapsed on top of him, all sweaty and hot. They’re both panting, Sam’s fingers curling Dean’s hair.

“That was awesome”

Dean nods, rolling next to him and dragging him into his arms. He cleans both of them rapidly without disturbing his brother too much and without realizing it, they both fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

Next time Sam woke up, Dean is standing in front of the bed. The room is too dark for him to see what his brother is doing.

“Come back to bed babe,” He said, still sleeping. But Dean doesn’t move, which made Sam frowns. “Dean? Are you ok?”

“Sammy?” He heard his brother’s voice from the kitchen and he froze immediately.

The man in front of the bed opened his eyes, and a yellow light filled the room.

“Dean!”

His brother burst into the room but ended up on the ceiling of their room. Sam grabbed his gun and shot the man, but nothing happened. Dean is yelling in pain, blood coming out of his eyes and falling directly on Sam.

Sam started to panic, he can’t save Dean, and he knows he can’t live without him.  He is having a hard time breathing, and his gaze is locked onto Dean.

Someone else is shooting, and Dean fell on the bed. The lights are on now, and there’s another man with dark hair in their room, shooting the yellow eyes man.

Sam put Dean against his chest, trying to get his brothers attention but Dean isn’t moving, his eyes stuck on the stranger.

The yellow=eyed man is gone, vanished in the air.

“Dean, are you ok?” Sam asked, and god, he wishes they had put clothes on before going to bed.

“Dad?” Dean whispered, and it’s the first time Sam ever heard him say this.

“What? No, dad’s not here Dean. We need to get you to the hospital!”

“Is alright Sammy,” The older man says, giving him a comforting smile. His eyes are shining with tears, and Dean is ready to cry too. “Hey boys. It’s been a long time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ;)  
> I don't know if there will be more or if it's the end. Guess we'll see


End file.
